Truth and Dare: The game of discoveries
by NarcissaMellark
Summary: This is a Dramione fan fiction. Ronald Weasley calls his friends to Hogs Head where Draco Malfoy too is enjoying with his friends. The Gryffindors decide to entertain themselves by playing the game of Truth and Dare. In which secrets are revealed and the hidden love is expressed in a compassionate manner. Bundle of fun, love and magic.
1. The game begins

Chapter one

"It's not that I will" She defended herself. "But I know you will."

"Okay. But this is the first and the last time I am doing this." He stated. Hermione shrugged her shoulders giving him a 'we will see' sort of look.

He took a deep breath mocking an attacker's look and strolled off till the Bar-counter. "May I help you sir?" The Barman squeaked peaking over the over-sized table. Dean walked past ignoring him. He went straight to the girls sitting in a group on the other side of the bar.

All that the Gryffindor, Hogwarts students knew about these girls was, that they were witches and belonged the magical world. Also, they had come to attend the party of the most allegeable bachelor of the year.

"Why did we have to come here out of every place in the world?" Hermione asked.

"Bvecause it fould b' fun, I h'd thoht, to ruin Malfoy'z fparty." Ron slurred around, his mouth filled with bread.

Hermione raised her brow in disgust. As she watched Dean walking around the table nervously on which the girls were sitting. "Faster Dean" she whispered impatiently.

Dean was not as confident as he was earlier when he had accepted the dare. Compared to what Dean was in school, Dean had changed a lot. Going out with different girls, drinking and gambling was his favorite past-time. Especially, since Ginny was in a relationship with Harry Potter.

Right in the morning Ron had appeared in the fire. He invited his friends for a small gathering in Hogs Head. Ron Weasley was no more financially in a poor state. His luck had changed in a very positive way.

It was a long time since all the friends had met. Ron decided to finally keep the gathering when he heard the Malfoy's party was taking place in Hogs Head.

Draco Malfoy and the trio, Harry, Hermione and Ron were School mates in the same year. They supported opposite sides in the war. Also, They never enjoyed each other's company.

After the war, all students had appeared for their Newt's after sufficient time for studying. Later on, after a lot of hard work, Harry and Ron turned into successful Aurors. Ginny Weasley appeared for her seventh year at Hogwarts. Hermione Granger started her work appreciably in the department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Hermione was also offered the post as the Deputy Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement which she proudly accepted. Neville Longbottom worked in the Department of Care of Magical Herbs And Plants in the Ministry and had blocked the job as the Herbology teacher when Madame Sprouts would retire. Luna Lovegood was working with her dad Xenophilius Lovegood as an assistant to him. In conclusion all the sprouts sown in Hogwarts eight years ago had returned, nurtured beautifully.

Harry and Ginny were staring into each other's eyes. Ginny's palm was softly cuddled into Harry's hand. They were ignoring the presence of Ginny's brother, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Seamus Finnigan around the very same table they were sitting around.

Neville was looking at everyone blankly. His face clearly depicted how much he was missing Luna who was out since a week for an expedition with her dad to India.

An hour ago all friends had reached the bar and patiently stared at each other as they had nothing to say. Finally Hermione who was losing patience had spoken up. She suggested playing a very interesting muggle game she had learnt in school when she was young.

"It's called Truth and Dare" she had said. "It's very interesting and we will have fun playing it!"

They all had readily agreed as they had nothing to do after they finished eating. Hermione explained them the rules: "Look, once this bottle stops at one of us we are supposed to choose between Truth and Dare. The one, who chooses Truth, will be asked a question, and he cannot lie." She said emphasizing on the word 'cannot'. She glared at all of them mocking a professor's look. They all agreed nodding in unison. "To relate this to our world, what I think we can do to make this game more entertaining is, lets spellbound each who chooses Truth to indicate if what he or she says is true or not." Hermione paused to entertain any quarries. When she realized there were none she continued "And the one who chooses Dare, here comes the interesting part," Everyone shifted in their seats focusing on Hermione's coming words "we will give him or her Dare and he or she has no choice but to accomplish it."

"Nothing that has come out of our mouth will spread around! It will stay amongst us." Ron stated nervously. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"And dares should not be dangerous, stupid or a very serious condition please." Neville added. On no reaction by anyone Ginny politely said she understood what he meant and placed her hand on his shoulder.

When everyone were ready they had three rounds where all chose Truth and were asked questions which they answered truthfully. Then bored with the continuous pattern Dean bravely opted for dare and interested Hermione readily dared him to go the girls waiting for their bachelor and buy one of them a drink. After that, spill the drink over one of their faces. A fifty seconds awkward silence followed and then Dean laughed, at first expecting others to join him. But soon he realized Hermione was actually serious.

Hermione looked at Dean who was making friends with the girl sitting outside the circle. He pulled a chair and sat beside her. Then they shook their hands. Hermione could see how quickly Dean had made her comfortable.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he finally asked. All the Gryffindor's tensed excitedly.

"Sure" she smiled "butter beer". Dean smiled back at her nodding. He stood up with a jerk and turned around.

Facing towards Hermione and Seamus, he made guilty faces. Hermione smirked waiting patiently for the climax. Dean took a glass of butter beer from the tiny Barman, and started walking slowly back to the girls. Just the time Hermione was waiting for since long, Hermione's attention diverted to the door.


	2. The game proceeds

CHAPTER 2

Brushing his hands through his platinum blonde hair, Draco Malfoy, entered the room. He stopped for a few moments, scanning proudly through the bar at the number of the girls who managed to attend the party. Tottering behind, entered Gregory Goyle and Zabini Blaise. Just as hard it was for Hermione to watch George Weasley without his Fred, she felt more than bad to look at a Goyle without his Crabbe. Vincent Crabbe, who had lost his life in a fire that he, had himself ignited.

Hermione Granger who always gave disgusted looks to Draco was gaping at how a different personality Draco had managed to acquire. Okay, for once she thought about Draco as a normal boy and not a rival. All the rivalry was schools and they left it there. Since Draco had entered the bar, for the first time the intense grey eyes met the doe like brown eyes. The eyes fixed at each other for almost 90 seconds. Hermione jolted up and the eye contact broke as a non-melodious shriek stroke her ears. Hermione recalled the dare that she had given to Dean. Dean stood there almost red suppressing the uncountable laughter under his curled up tongue.

"I am so sorry." He finally calmed her down. "It was unintentional. I-" he paused. He seemed to get uncomfortable making a face which showed he felt unusual. Hermione, who too was suppressing her laughter under her breath, burst out laughing. Every one turned at her all the girls giving her looks. Following her gaze Harry too could not control his laugh. Then everyone realized why they were laughing. Dean's brown round nose had extended into a long pointy one. Dean felt his nose and ran towards the washroom embarrassedly.

Draco watched all of it amused. He gave a small laugh. Hermione smiled, when she saw Draco laugh slightly, from the corner of her eyes.

Hermione had followed Dean they had returned back in a while. His nose was back to normal. All Gryffindors welcomed him with a round of applause and sarcastic smirks.

"Bloody hell" Ron exclaimed. "How in the world did this happen?"

Hermione smiled. Everyone turned at her.

"What?" she said as if nothing had happened. "I had warned you guys against lies. He lied that it was unintentional!"

"So the 'you know who's' left over nose attached to his?" Ron failed to joke.

"Haven't you heard of Pinocchio?"

"Pin- what?" Ron looked at her as if she was an alien. Everyone except Dean and Harry gave her puzzled looks.

"It's a story of a boy whose nose extended for each lie that escaped his mouth." She explained.

"The muggle cannot even do that." Hermione shot fierce looks at Ron when he said this.

"Okay okay let us continue. Beware we will know who lies." Ginny got back every ones attention. "And I will roll the bottle." She added excitedly. Harry smiled affectionately to watch Ginny so happy and mingling. Since Fred's death there was hardly a time when Harry could see a Weasley happy and interacting. George had lost a part of himself. He could not even produce a Patronus anymore. George had become a more muggle than a wizard should be. Lee Jordan and George worked at the Weasley wizard Wheezes, which by god's grace is still going well, but neither Lee nor George ever gave their best. Wizard Wheezes was a job for them, no more a passion.

"Truth…" Harry said quickly when the bottle stopped at him. His eyes took turns to look at each one of them sitting around the table. Everyone went silent unsure as to what should be asked to Harry who probably has nothing to hide anymore.

"Harry" Ron said smirking. "Tell us how did you propose Ginny last year. And when did that happen. Leave no detail."

Harry mocked to clear his throat. He knew Ron knew everything that had happened but he still was just pulling Harry's leg. Ginny withdrew her hand from Harry's and tried to hide her reddening face from the others.

"Ok." Harry paused "I loved Ginny since my sixth year at Hogwarts. And only Hermione knew about it." Everyone listened to him eagerly. "The seventh year due to the war we could not spend time at all with each other. Next year Ginny went back to Hogwarts to complete her final year. Only thing that was going around in my mind was that I never really confessed my love. I could not wait anymore. So I decided to do it that very day. It was evening 6th December. I went to Hogsmeade and directly into the Honeydukes. Careful, depending completely on the Marauders map. The only problem aroused when I realized that whatever I did I could not get into the girls dormitory. So I decided to spend the night there. I was determined to go only after I had met her. I went to bed in the room of requirements and pulled out the map. That was when I saw Ginny's footsteps. They were moving towards the kitchen. I followed. Then I proposed her." Harry finished.

"That is not it!" Ron complained. "Is it?" He asked Ginny. She blushed and said nothing.

Harry eyed Ron. "er.. yeah and then we kissed. And we spent the night together chatting in the Room of Requirements."

When Harry had finished and Ginny was back to comfort, Hermione volunteered to spin the bottle and it stopped at Ron. There was a long awkward silence. Only the giggling of girls surrounding Malfoy and soft instrumental music in the bar could be heard. Ron took hours to finally come to a choice "I take truth."

"Ron" Ginny said quickly. "I ask you a question."

Ron smiled nervously. Clearly he had something to hide.

Before Ginny could continue the door of the bar opened again. This time there were three stylish girls. Hermione recognized one of them as Pansy Parkinson. "These girls, I swear they think being late is fashionable." She commented. "You know she missed half the party. And thinks Malfoy must be impatiently waiting. Bullshit."

Ron looked at her with disagreement. "Maybe she came late because she was late and nothing else. It's just you are jealous, Hermione. Being stylish is not everyone's cup of tea."

"Oh please Ron who is she for you? And who are you to take her side?" She argued with a lingering question which left Ron red and he preferred not arguing back.

"Never mind." Hermione ignored the last bit of conversation. "Ginny, you wanted to ask him?"

"Uh…yes!" Ginny lost into her own thoughts brought herself back. "Sorry to be such a bad sister Ron, but I need to know this. So tell me" Ron shifted in his seat nervously. He knew he had to answer her. "Where do you go every week mostly on Saturday nights? And if it is someone you meet then who?"

Everyone turned to Ron. His face color changed shades, from pink to red to scarlet. The Gryffindors sat waiting patiently for him to answer. They knew there was something fishy, when he used to go to wherever every Saturday night, no matter what.

"It is actually, I go to the…The…um" he hesitated  
"The pub."  
"The Pub?" Ginny questioned.

"Uh, yes" Ron nodded. "To the Three Broomsticks." He said.

"Oh! May I ask why?" Ginny said, urging him to speak.

"Um… nothing much, friends pull me there" He said trying to pose himself convincing.

"Unless and until you befriend us for people like Malfoy, all your friends are present here I guess." Hermione said. Confident that he was lying, because as soon as he muttered those words his red nose had stretched evidently as proof. Ron had realized. He clutched his nose and got up in embarrassment. Dean plucked at his hand firmly and pulled him back to the chair.

"We won't let you go until we know the truth" Dean stated.

"Pansy" Ron blurted and then sighed. "Okay however crazy you would call me, I kind of fancy her. And I know she goes to the Pub every Saturday and so do I."

"Ron, you _stalk_ her?" Ginny glared at him.

"Only on Saturdays yes." He replied back. Stuttering and hesitating for nothing. Harry on witnessing all this smiled.

"Ron you should have told me all of it. You think I would have been a bad friend?" Harry said, pretending to have been hurt.

"Obviously Ron, we would have supported and helped. However much I hate that bitch. Um…sorry" Hermione said unable to control what she said.

Ginny and others nodded in agreement. "Hermione, can you repair my elongated nose?" Ron asked. All friends laughed.

Ron felt proud to have such good friends and happy with their positive response, volunteered to spin the bottle. "Ginny I hope this bottle stops at you. You are so dead" Ron warned her teasingly. Ginny's eyes resting on the bottle. And she sighed of relief when the bottle finally stopped, but instead of Ginny, it chose Hermione.


	3. The Dare!

Chapter 3

Hermione gulped down her fourth drink since the dinner they had. She was so drunk that if she would choose truth she would not be able lie at all.

"Hermione lets have another dare" Ginny said encouragingly "We already have enough truths done. Dares are fun too. What say Harry?" Harry nodded unsure. He knew that both the girls had been drinking too much to handle. Even Ron and Dean had been highly drunk. He was not sure how big a dare they would give and how easily Hermione would accept it.

"OK!" Hermione called everyone on the table for attention "I TAKE DAARE!" She announced standing up, raising her glass of fire whisky.

Ginny and Ron started clapping. Harry thanked god that there was another party and too much noise for people's attention to divert on this side. Or else, people would think they'd gone nuts.

"Harry, you give her a dare darling" Ginny said flirting. Harry's cheeks reddened a shade lighter than what Ron's would have. But he found this opportunity a nice one to finish off with it with a small dare. "OK, I dar-"

"I will dare her" Dean interrupted him.

"No Dean, it is OK" Harry insisted.

"No Harry, let Dean do it" Ron shushed Harry.

"Yes Harry." Ginny agreed. Harry knew what the Weasleys were thinking. Since Hermione had given such a dare to Dean, he obviously would give something back that surely would be amusing to sit and watch.

Seamus, Neville and Harry thinking about the same thing exchanged tensed looks.

Before Harry could say anything else Hermione herself agreed to take the dare that Dean wanted to give her. Dean shifted on his seat, rubbed his palms on each other in order to warn Hermione. Hermione smiled dizzily.

"Go Hermione, please someone. With your attractive looks make him smile and kiss him. We will wait till you are done. The guy, you get to choose. But I give options" Dean said proudly. Ginny shook her head gesturing how good the dare was. She even made Harry praise him. "The guy you get to choose from that party." Dean announced pointing at the simultaneous part going on.

"Eww" Hermione childishly frowned. She sat facing the girls dancing crazily, two girls all over Blaise and the others staring at them amused. Crabbe was glaring at all girls greedily. None interested to turn up to him to even dance with him. They preferred staying single. Draco Malfoy sat there on the farthest chair, holding a glass of fire whisky, drinking from it in a formal manner. He didn't at all look like the Malfoy Hermione knew in school, arrogant, selfish, manner less and villain-ish. He was sitting respectably on the chair talking to a girl, very pretty. They didn't seem like they knew each other before. Hermione felt a bad irritation in her heart looking at them. Looking at how pretty she was and how much Draco was trying to keep her comfortable.

"Come on Hermione, don't be a spoil sport." Ginny said encouragingly.

"Oh Ginny" Dean said. "She won't be able to. Isn't it Hermione?"

Hermione brought herself to her own table. She was actually staring at Malfoy thinking about him. She is an enthusiastic and daring girl. But she would think ten times before doing something that would spoil her reputation of a know-it-all, talented girl. Even when she is drunk.

"Hermione you don't need to do it." Neville said nervously.

Harry nodded for he knew nothing could stop Hermione if she was determined.

Hermione said nothing. She kept staring at the three boys among almost 15 girls. She could not believe she was even considering the dare, her first instinct should have had been 'no'. Though it was not a big deal, but for her, it didn't go with her reputation. But, wasn't her reputation and values concerned with school? And hadn't she broken several rules in the course of her 6 years of her school already? Now after the war, hadn't her reputation changed to a daring, brave and sporty girl?

"Oh Hermione I did not know you are such a pussy cat!" Dean commented when Hermione replied with nothing but silence. "Let's just call professor McGonagall or someone like that. To sit and teach you! Because that's all you are capable of."

"That's it Dean!" Harry said quietly but harshly.

"No Harry let him say" Hermione snapped "I really will want to see his face then, when I prove him wrong." She said hotly.

"Hermione you don't need to!" Harry protested.

"Shush Harry, now just watch me" She said all drunk. She winked and walked away. Harry held his forehead in his palms watching Hermione walk towards the corner of that party adjusting her blue dress trying to look attractive.

Hermione lacking confidence, stopped somewhere in the middle near the bar-counter. She took a deep breath, still tackling with her dress of the ocean's beauty to keep up to her reputation. Hermione's brown curls beautifully resting on her forehead. Her already pink cheeks were turning red due to consciousness and alcohol side effects. She nervously twisted around with her finger on the hem of her above knee-length dress.

Harry noticed the smart looking boy in the party checking out Hermione. Though there already was a girl sitting almost on his lap kissing his cheek. Harry recognized him as Blaise Zabini who once had accompanied Ginny to the Slughorn club party. Blaise was Draco's best friend. According to what Hermione said, Draco was a forced evil. But he was as nature a very innocent person. He had Crabbe and Goyle with him because his father had asked him to as they too were children of death eaters. She also said that Draco never wanted to be a Voldemort's supporter but he had no choice. He never was able to overcome the fear posed indirectly by the Lord through his father. But now Draco was a different person. Though Harry somehow believed Hermione, Ron completely denied what Hermione said.

Hermione stopped at Goyle thinking if it would be easier to get along with him. He was alone and not really noticeable in public. But, of course she had some standard and her choice of men. Sadly, Goyle, met none.

Then she saw the cute boy looking at her. His structure was perfect. Girls loved him. He was charming and Draco's best friend. He was the party's attraction. That was not what she had heard. She always heard the famous Draco Malfoy; the most allegeable bachelor of the year was always surrounded by girls. But he seemed to prefer staying alone. He was literally sending girls away because he felt like staying alone. At least that's what a girl sitting there in the party had disclaimed.

Hermione did not feel weird when she saw a girl in pink dress sticking onto Blaise, but her chest burnt when she looked at Draco, kissing the girl good bye on her cheek, standing up from the farthest chair on the corner.

Already drunk Hermione picked another glass of Butter beer from the Bar-counter and gulped it down. Finally Hermione realized that her heart had chosen her boy for tonight.


	4. The Discovery

_Guyss I am so sorry for the delay, but exams do not excuse potter heads._

 _Some things in life are meant to be, if not now then sometime later._ _Draco and Hermione have their one chance of this night or never. The buds have to bloom or they'll be uprooted. This chapter of the fic comprises the quick oneness of two hearts and true love. I hope you_  
 _enjoy._

 _Thank you very much Dreamscape13, Fluticorns, pulyauthorgirl *3 and_ _guests to read and review an attempt of mine. The reviews were_ _tremendously encouraging. The only parts where I would want to say_ _something in justification is, this is somewhat how I imagine my_ _Dramione. I understand some people cannot imagine Hermione's character_ _to be like the one I wrote. I know Hermione is a studious girl_ _surrounding in books but I think that if she had no wild side, then the adventures in last book andother escapades would have had_ _Hermione missing from them._

 _Secondly I would request everyone to please read and review cause_ _that's how I will learn. I appreciate the feedbacks and would try to_ _incorporate them into my writing. Once again thanks for encouraging me_ _so far._

CHAPTER 4

Hermione, ready to accomplish her dare kept the empty glass of butter beer down on the counter and took her first step. But her place was being taken.

She threw fierce looks at Pansy who had reached up to Draco already. The tiny barman chuckled on noticing it. He was used to such politics of love in his bar. Hermione saw how Pansy Parkinson walked over to Malfoy. Pansy sat beside Draco and whispered something in his ears. Hermione narrowed her eyes in envy.

But to Hermione's surprise, Draco's reaction was amusing. He turned to Pansy, smiled dryly and said something. Something that caused Pansy to frown and walk away. Hermione smiled dizzily. Due to too much alcohol, she was drunk. Harry saw Ron blinking his eyes several times, to confirm what he was seeing.

Ron and Harry were more than concerned about Hermione. Ron knew Hermione had turned into a mature girl after the war but, it was not the maturity that youngsters of her age deserve. Hermione turned out to behave more sensible than required to. Ron and Harry had seen sides of Hermione that not many even knew about. Ron only wanted Hermione to keep those sides of her lively, and enjoy her life. And so, that day during a dinner at Hermione's place, Ron implemented his new theory called 'reverse psychology'. That day Hermione had called both of them to spend some time at her place. The trio were discussing about their school days and Ron had recalled purposely the 'nerd-y' personality that Hermione had in school. She didn't really snap at him back, all she did was rolled her eyes. He then started challenging her. He said how Hermione can never get drunk or attract guys or be like the girls of her age. Like Pansy for instance. Hermione, who can never accept that there is stuff she cannot do, argued. In conclusion Ron proposed to keep a gathering where she would prove herself. She, desperate to prove her capabilities, readily agreed.

Hermione patiently waited till Pansy was out of sight. Then she took a deep breath and counted her steps till she reached the corner of the bar.

"May I sit here?" She asked him with an attempt to sound stable.

Draco Malfoy, the boy her heart had chosen, looked up at her giving her a surprised look. The tinge of surprise on his face disappeared as soon as it had appeared. Draco smiled a smile Hermione had never seen on his face.

"Sure Granger" He replied pointing his hand invitingly to the chair beside his. Hermione gave a triumphant smile.

Draco Malfoy could not just believe his luck. His childhood was spent under stress and fear. Not only the threat of the Dark Lord but also of his own father. Draco could never confess the faintest infatuation he had towards Hermione hidden in his heart. Neither could Hermione, because of course the knowledge and paths of right and wrong were clear in her heart. Hermione always wanted to get Draco to realize he was on the wrong side, but she never could.

Draco did not ask why she was there and what brought her to him. He did not want to make her uncomfortable and awkward. He was enjoying the silence between them. Their eyes were enough to talk. Hermione too didn't say a word in her explanation. To Draco, she did look beautiful. An opportunity he was never going to miss. Now may she be a muggle born or a pure blood, he was going to enjoy this party, her company.

Around the round table, on the other corner of the bar Ron, Dean and Ginny eagerly waited for what would happen next. Harry sat restlessly playing into with his fingers and looking towards Hermione. Others were focusing on food but, had their eyes on the pair.

"Do you really think she is going to-" Ginny was interrupted by Dean "Oh! She surely is. Don't you see the way they are staring at each other!?"

"And considering her heights of determination?" Ron agreed with Dean. "She is going to shut all of us up forever." Neville nodded in agreement.

Harry thought about the Hermione he knew in school. He could see her back. Hermione's parents, who now though remember about her but they are no more so warm and inviting as they were once when she hadn't modified their memories. And she had a life changed a lot after the war. But today, Harry saw that bold, daring, rule breaking Hermione back! He was no more tensed about her. As far as she was enjoying it was okay. When she won't he will always be there to protect her. Harry finally smiled and released all his anxiety with a quick sip of fire whisky.

Hermione could feel all the six pairs of eyes on her and she knew why. However much she was drunk, she hadn't forgotten the dare. She didn't want to spoil the time she was spending with Draco, but she knew she had to prove herself. She didn't know how she would do it yet.

"Draco" She whispered. He blinked smiling at her. It was the first time she had called him Draco. He was known as Malfoy. The cruel, arrogant Malfoy. And she was Granger, the mudblood, know-it-all, over smart, Granger. But not today, today she made him feel good and himself, for a change.

Malfoy was certain that the day when his mother had called him, during the war, there was a thought in his mind that he shared with no one. Not even Blaise. That day he had questioned himself, as to he should go with his mother or not. Deep inside, he wanted to stay. He wanted to support his school, friends whom he never considered. But something that he could not do in these 17 years, he did not expect that to happen in a single day, a single minute. His instinct reaction, his days of sufferance, his father's blood in his veins compelled him to go with his mother.

Hermione at the very time, there was waiting for Draco to decide. She was wishing secretly for him to stop. To not go with his mother, and be the son she would be more proud of, than concerned. Prove to the world the real him, the him that she wished Draco to be, the him she had hoped but never seen. Though, she broke when he went away crashing her hopes.

Today neither of them would let that happen. They were prepared to face each other.

"How are you?" She asked with concern "after the war?"

"Better than what I was then." He replied. "But honestly Granger, you were brave." Hermione smiled. Draco could sense a tinge of redness on her cheeks. "How are you?"

"Good" She replied dryly. "I read about your father in the paper Malfoy, sorry about what happened."

"Oh! Never mind" Draco waved his hand off "Do not mention they are my words to anyone, namely my mother, but, he deserved it." Lucius Malfoy, father to Draco Malfoy, was sent to Azkaban along with the other death eaters after Lord Voldemort's death.

"I read about you Madame, in the Daily Prophet. Minister in the department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures! And the Deputy Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement! Isn't that the current you!?" Hermione was impressed. Did he even care to read her name if he saw it in the paper?

Hermione nodded proudly.

"And you are the most inspiring and leading businessman of the year. Owner of three large companies two of them here and one, in the muggle world. Not to forget thirteen " _small_ " investments and name in the top ten businessmen for five consecutive years. And the winner of the most charming bachelor last year. The Draco Malfoy."

"Even I myself don't have such precise knowledge of my own business empire." Draco said with that familiar smirk on his face. "If I didn't know any better Granger, I would say you are interested in my life."

"Well maybe you don't know any better… maybe I am interested in your life." Hermione radiated that know-it-all look on her face and Draco smiled. This though, was not the first time he felt affection welling up on seeing that look.

Harry and Ginny got back into themselves and Ron was busy staring at Pansy and her tactics. Dean Thomas had his eyes fixed on Hermione and Draco, he was sure they were getting comfortable with each other and Hermione was not as he thought about her. Ten minutes had passed and both were only talking. They not at all seemed like rivals. He could neither find the Draco nor the Hermione he knew in them. They seemed like two different new people.

Hermione laughed on one of Draco's sarcastic comments. Draco looked at her he kept his hand on the counter near Hermione's hand on the empty glass of fire whiskey and edged a little forward. Closer to Hermione. She had a tingling sensation, vibrating the skin of her body.

Hermione leaned a little forward, near enough to sense his warm, soothing breath. She looked directly into his eyes; he stared back, blinking not even once. It felt good to have someone that close. She had been through this earlier when she had kissed Ron, when they had thought that was all the time they had, when they didn't expect their future. Draco had been through it several times but somehow for a reason unknown to him this felt different.

Draco and Hermione remained still for a while. It was clear that he had something on his mind. And Hermione waited patiently for it.

"So, Hermione" Draco whispered, "when are you planning to accomplish your dare? I can't wait any longer." Hermione's eyes widened, she was shocked. He leaned on to her and pressed his lips on hers.

"What did she say to him?" Ginny questioned. Dean was speechless, Harry was not really so surprised he knew she would do it but he didn't expect it to be like this. Ron was busy realizing what had happened. They could see Hermione laughing and an uncommon view of Draco smiling a smirk-less smile. They had just seen Draco kiss Hermione. They could just see all of it happening, they could not hear anything. They were still talking; Hermione was speaking to Draco like they were best friends since childhood.

"Something that just took his heart away." Neville replied to Ginny a little too late. Seamus nodded in agreement. Ginny looked confused.

Hermione walked back to her friends and Draco unexpectedly followed. Hermione walked, fully conscious and aware, her skin was glowing.

"Hermione, no one will ever challenge you again!" Ginny laughed.

Hermione smiled.

"No Hermione, you didn't accomplish the dare. You were supposed to kiss him." Dean said analyzing the situation.

"That does not really make any diff-" Harry began.

Hermione by then had already turned around to Draco raising her eyebrows challengingly and kissed him.

 _THE END. Maybe there will be an epilogue. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and comment trust me, its very encouraging._


	5. The Epilogue

_Hello people,_

 _I am so late, I am so sorry. But I wasn't going to do an epilogue, then i was going through the reviews today and felt like doing it anyway, that's how much effect your reviews have on me so please keep doing it._  
 _I didn't want them to marry and all so soon so kept it simple and sweet._

 _By the way I have another fanfic posted, that one is totally based on Harry Potter books, even though the name doesn't suggest that, so go for it even if you haven't read The Mortal Instruments or The Infernal Devices. Your support there would be wished for and hopefully I will get it. I love you all._

EPILOGUE

"I was wondering how it would have been, if I wouldn't have been at Hogs Head three months ago." Hermione muttered hazily.

"Depressing" Draco remarked, lying in her cozy lap.

Ginny giggled and peeked into her lovers eyes. He looked back at her; she has stopped caring about the round spectacles that keep interrupting their steady gaze.

After three months, twenty eight beautiful nights, sixty best candle light dinners and ninety days of love, Hermione sat on the green grass smiling to herself. Draco Malfoy was the best thing that happened to her after her parents got their memories back. He moved a little to his comfort in her lap and she bent to kiss him on his forehead as she felt it.

She loved everything that happened, she loved how even when they were in a relationship nevertheless Potter, Weasley and Malfoy still called each other like that, still argued like they did and nothing changed on the basis of her relationship or for her sake. She loved how it felt to wait for one simple owl post or the time she will meet him in the day. She loved how her heart felt jumpy when it sensed Draco nearby; how she suddenly felt conscious of her looks and everything she didn't give a damn about a few seconds ago. She loved sensing the new fluttery feeling and butterflies in herself. It was a new chapter in her life and she absolutely loved it.

Obviously at first it seemed like a revolution to the world that Ms. Granger was dating Mr. Malfoy, the two ends of the battle, but slowly everything fell into its place. There were a few judging eyes on them here and there but both had learnt to ignore them.

The scenery was green and simply beautiful; Harry sat on his shins talking to Ron while Ginny enjoyed her silence clinging onto Harry's arm, with her head on his shoulder. Hermione was very happy for them and she was absolutely rooting for them since her fifth year in school. The mount-as they called it- was their favorite spot they found after the war. Four of them were more than happy to take Draco along.

As the shrieking shack did not make them shriek anymore, the trio had explored the place a little, one of their petty adventures after the war had ended. They found this little form of a hill in the house backyard, a beautiful landscape. It became their new place to hang out; today taking time out of work, Draco had requested another friendly time. It was a public holiday after all, it was Dumbledore's birthday. He had also told her that he wouldn't mind if 'Potter' didn't feel like joining. Funnily, Harry was the first to accept Malfoy's invitation. The secret bittersweet friendship that they shared was amusing and cute.

An hour passed by but none of the five actually realized, everyone was busy talking, Draco was busy arguing Harry and Ron while Ginny and Hermione took the fun. This was a blessing, one game and so much to reap.

"Shut your mouth Potter that is never going to happen. Either the ministry would take over her business or destroy it; she won't get to work on it. She is a crazy woman." Hermione had to agree with Draco on this but Harry had his own points too. You never know the ministry, they take crazy decisions too.

"Malfoy, if you could keep your over smartness aside, think about how well she has been handling it until it came into the view. The ministry is highly impulsive agreed. But it is not impractical, it knows what practicality is. So you don't worry. What do you have to say about the muggle who wishes to help in the ministry's new project? I don't even know why she hasn't been obliviated yet. She probably does have potential."

"Of course Potter, muggle borns have as much potential as any, sometimes even more, what sort of a generalized statement are you making?" Draco said with a proud look and a boast glance at Hermione. She smirked at him. Leaning to kiss him, Draco took it lovingly. Harry didn't want to argue with that, he was proud too, very much. "She was obliviated once but she found our world again, so maybe they are considering her?" Draco finished.

"Guys" Hermione interrupted, "it's late." It struck as a realization to everyone. Everyone stood up to leave.

"Hey, how about another game of yours next week?" Draco asked, "Same place?"

Everyone went silent.

"I am in." Harry said. The others nodded in excitement.

"Who knows," Draco continued, "maybe it's someone else's turn to fall in love?" Everyone glanced at Ron and no one missed seeing him blush.

* * *

 _P.S: Go and read my story2. And I love you all. Thank you._

 _P.P.S: Maybe this isn't where this all ends, I might (slight chances, decision will be made after you guys tell me you want it on the comments.) have a sequel. Maybe Ron and Pansy or Dramione too. Just tell me I should do it or not._


End file.
